Let's just talk, there's no need to rush
by AlldevilsAngels
Summary: Asexual!Jacob. "But…I want…you never-," Renesmee looks frustrated, "Why don't you want me?" Jacob tenses, and several seconds of silence pass before he answers. "I don't know," he whispers, "I just don't know,"


**Let's Just Talk, All Through the Night, There's No Need to Rush**

 **Summary: Asexual!Jacob. "** **But…I want…you never-," Renesmee looks frustrated, "Why don't you want me?" Jacob tenses, and several seconds of silence pass before he answers. "I don't know," he whispers, "I just don't know,"**

 _"Maybe I wouldn't ever be obligated to have sex with another person in order to make them stay with me. The thought was freeing: I wouldn't have to pretend. It was just a matter of finding someone else who understood."_  
 _― Calista Lynne, We Awaken _

* * *

Honestly, it takes a lot longer for Jacob to realize that maybe his relationship with his imprint isn't actually as normal as the others.

The years have passed by fast, and Jacob was used to the fact that he was no longer physically attracted to other girls anymore…he just didn't realize that he wasn't attracted to his imprint either.

They're on First beach when he figures it out.

He's horsing around with Seth in the ocean, when Renesmee finally shows up. She's wearing a red two piece, barely there, bathing suit and the second Jacob sees her. He grins and waves her over, not even noticing what she wearing until he hears some of the things that most of the men on the beach are saying and then the only thing he can think is _Oh Hell No._

"Go put this on," he orders, ripping his shirt off and throwing it at her, "Now!"

Renesmee catches the shirt and stares at it, confused, but puts it on anyway. Later on, she gives him his shirt back, and kisses his cheek, her chest pressing against his arm.

That's when he realizes that he's half naked and his imprint is in a skimpy bathing suit pressed against him and…he felt _nothing_ except uncomfortable feeling deep in his gut. Renesmee was beautiful. She had been a beautiful baby, she grew into a beautiful child, and now she was a beautiful woman…and he's not interested. At all.

That's his first, warning that there might be something wrong with him.

* * *

He doesn't tell the others. Why would he? Maybe he just needs more time. Just because the thought of having sex with his imprint disgust him doesn't mean that it'll always be like that, right?

He spends listens to Sam lust over Emily, Jarred hunger for Kim, Paul basically hump his sister through the wall, and Quil longing for Claire now that she's finally of age.

" _It's like a switch flipped on or something," Quil says, "I've never wanted someone so bad before, you know?"_

"Fuck!" Jacob punches a tree, hard, and watches it fall down, taking three others with it.

"Punching defenseless trees?" someone says behind him, and he jumps a foot in the air before turning around to face her. "You should be ashamed of yourself,"

"What do you want, Leah?" he snaps, and she raises an eyebrow.

"You alright there, Mr. Alpha? You seem tense."

Jacob chuckles bitterly. "I'm fine."

Leah doesn't look like she believes him, but she doesn't say anything. She just stands there, watching him, with her arms crossed, and Jacob knows she won't push.

A year ago, he saw her punch the side of a truck after a bad patrol, and he didn't say anything about it to the others, so she owes him.

"You should try yoga," Leah says, "It works better than punching stuff,"

"Whatever," Jacob replied, but he found himself following her anyway.

Leah lived in a house, a little way off the Cullens property, right where the treaty line started. Leah leads Jacob to the patio, where her yoga mats are. She starts unbuttoning her shirt and motions for Jacob to do the same.

"Naked yoga? Seriously?" Jacob asks, and Leah smirks.

"If it didn't work, then I'd have punched you in the head already," she pointed out and Jacob admitted that she hadn't hit anyone in a while. "Besides, we see each other naked multiple times a day,"

"True," Jacob says, looking at Leah's body.

At least he doesn't have to worry about any embarrassing popping up, because no matter how attractive Leah is, the imprint bond won't let him be attracted to any other women.

For the next two hours, Leah ran him through a long series of yoga movements, pausing occasionally to correct him when he screws up a pose, and Jacob enjoyed the quietness in his head for a while.

"I usually do my yoga in the afternoon," Leah says, as Jacob gathers up his clothes, "You're welcome to join me,"

"I don't think so," Jacob snorts, before walking away.

But he finds himself coming back to do yoga every day for the rest of the month.

It really does help.

* * *

Jacob convinces himself that it's just because for so long he had Renesmee put in the slot for family that it's taking his body a little while to notice his mate.

Renesmee's body doesn't seem to be having the same problem. The rest of the Cullens are gone hunting, and Renesmee seems to have decided that its time to take their relationship to the next level.

She presses her lips against his, and Jacob kisses her back, trying to force himself to feel something. But instead of feeling the red molten rush of lust all he feels is a cold sense of dread. He doesn't want this…he doesn't want _her_ …but it's too late to back out.

Renesmee is in his lap, his hands are on her waist, and it's…awful.

He thinks about how when Renesmee was four, he dressed up as Santa Claus and she sat in his lap to tell him what she wanted for Christmas. She was such a cute child.

He can't believe she's doing this.

She kisses him again but he doesn't feel anything. There's no spark. No fire in his loins. He almost forgets to kiss back.

Her hands are unfastening his belt and Jacob's hand catches her wrist.

"Jake?" she says, unsurely, and Jacob thinks about her standing next to him on the couch, waking him up after she had a nightmare.

He can't do this…he changed her _diapers_ for Pete's sake!

He swallows, blinking up at her, reluctantly let's go of her wrist and instead he moves her hands to rest on his shoulders, shaking his head.

"This isn't right," Jacob says, and gently pushes her off of him, "I mean, what's the rush?"

"What?" Renesmee questions, and Jacob closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have the rest of our lives to-" Jacob breaks off, unable to even think about it, "and it should be perfect. Not…like this,"

Renesmee looks like she wants to argue but Jacob walks out the door before she can say anything.

* * *

He goes to Leah's and knocks on her door. Leah takes one look at him and moves aside for him to come in. She doesn't ask Jacob why he's there. She just sits down beside him on the couch and unpauses _Casablanca_.

They sit there and, while Leah watches TV and Jacob runs through the night in his head, realizing that he might never have sex again.

He wasn't attracted to anyone else, but he also thought of his imprint as his daughter, and kept remembering moments from her childhood whenever she touched him.

Jacob remembers what the elders said about imprinting being about who would make the strongest offspring.

But what happened when you weren't attracted to your imprint?

He'd never have kids.

He shakes away the thought and tries to focus on the movie, but he must fall asleep because it seems like he blinks and the credits are rolling. He yawns and looks down at Leah, who's fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He wonders what he should do.

He knows he should probably wake her up but…It feels nice.

He knows that Leah isn't attracted to him, she knows about the imprint so he's not doing anything wrong. He pulls Leah closer and engages in some platonic cuddling until he goes to sleep.

* * *

Jacob spends his mornings with Renesmee; hunting, shopping, enjoying time with his imprint.

He spends his afternoons with Leah doing yoga, watching TV, eating dinner and hanging around until eventually he falls asleep on her couch.

It just works.

He feels guilty for bothering Leah, but she just waves him off and heads to her bedroom.

"If you break my couch, you're buying me another one," she says, and Jacob nods, catching the blanket she tosses at him.

"Thanks, Leah,"

* * *

Renesmee starts pressuring him about taking that next step in their relationship. He keeps making excuses until finally he just starts spending less time with the Cullens.

Sure, he has to see his imprint at least once a day or his wolf gets grouchy, but that doesn't mean that he has to engage in conversation with her. He makes sure there's always another person in the room with them at all times and he's out the door anytime she even looks like she's about to bring it up.

He knows that Edward knows about what's going on. He's a fucking mind reader, but Edward seems to find it hilarious.

The man should be grateful that Jacob doesn't want to defile his daughter, not acting like he's watch a funny sitcom.

Bella's no help either. Any time Jacob tries to broach the subject with her, she pales, which is an impressive thing for a vampire, and runs away.

He guesses the thought of her ex-love interest/best friend sleeping with her daughter is too much for her to take.

Jasper is a big help though. His mood sensing powers help him feel when Jacob's about to lose his cool and he's quick to provide Jacob with an out. He supposes that knowing whenever your niece is horny would drive any man to take action.

Jacob is in the kitchen, making a sandwich, while Jasper sits at the table reading a book. Suddenly Jasper tenses and Jacob hears Renesmee calling his name. Jasper opens the kitchen window and Jacob jumps out of it, taking off into the forest without a second thought.

It's official, Jasper's his favorite vampire and he's buying the guy a gift. Maybe a coffee mug he could fill with animal blood.

* * *

One night, while he and Leah are sitting on the couch, he blurts out "The thought of sleeping with my imprint makes me want to throw up and empty a loaded pistol in my skull,"

Leah turns her head to look at him, and he coughs, embarrassed, into his fist.

"So, I don't think I'll ever have sex again," he finishes, lamely.

Leah just quirks an eyebrow at him and shrugs.

"Well, sex is overrated anyway," she says, turning to a Hell's kitchen, "Who needs it,"

Jacob frowns, "When's the last time you-?"

"Sam," Leah states, and Jacob lets it go.

They don't talk about it anymore, which is perfect because Jacob's not sure either one of them can handle that elephant. But Jacob takes Leah's hand in his and squeezes once to show that she's not alone.

Leah squeezes back, then pulls her hand away, and Jacob's hand twitches at the loss.

* * *

He takes Renesmee to lunch. He tries very hard to make it romantic. They share a shake, and he walks her home. She kisses his cheek and invites him in…and he goes.

The experience is humiliating for both of them.

"Is it me?" Renesmee asks, tears in her eyes and Jacob shakes his head.

"It's not you," Jacob says, quickly, rolling out of the bed and pulling on his pants, "I just need time,"

Renesmee nods, but doesn't look like she believes him.

Jacob can't look her in the eye anymore. He grabs his shirt and leaves without another word.

He goes to CVS and stares at a bottle of Viagra for a long time.

He misses the simplicity of before, back when Renesmee was a child and sex was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

He'd rather have pretend tea parties, with her stuffed animals, instead.

* * *

He washes off his shame in Leah's bathroom and a knock on the glass cuts through the haze of self-hatred he's caught in.

"Can I join you?" Leah asks, quietly, and Jacob's hand clenches into a fist against her tiled wall.

He opens the glass door for her and Leah slips inside. Jacob looks her over; Coffee skin, firm breast, tight body, dark hair, and knowing brown eyes.

His mind knows that Leah is beyond attractive, but his body never responds.

He's showered with Leah before, seen her walk around her house naked, seen her do yoga naked, so there's nothing special about this.

"It didn't work out, huh?" Leah rests her fingertips against his chest, looking up at him and Jacob cupped his hands around the back of her head.

"No," he said, letting the water run down his face, and Leah's hand fell away.

"What are you going to do?" she asks, and Jacob closes his eyes, saying nothing, "Okay,"

Leah grabs the shampoo bottle and reaches up to lather up his hair. He bends and lets her wash his hair, drawing comfort from the feel of her fingers against his scalp.

He remembers when he was a boy and his mother used to wash his hair in the kitchen sink every Thursday. It was his favorite day of the weak; his mom's gentle hands on his scalp while she hummed to whatever was playing on the radio.

When all the soap is out, he opens his eyes and looks down at Leah, who's lips quirk up into a familiar smirk.

"Are you ready to face the world again?" she asks, and Jacob nods.

He thinks of the pills in his bag and balls up his fists again.

"I'm ready to do what it takes to make my imprint happy," he says, and Leah pats her hand against his cheek.

"Good," she says, "Now get hell out of my shower, idiot,"

Jacob goes, a look of determination on his face.

* * *

It's a week before he has the chance to try out the pills, pouring the whole bottle of pills into his mouth as soon as the rest of the Cullens leave. He heads into the bedroom with Renesmee… and the experience is just as humiliating as before.

The pills have no effect.

He later finds out that Viagra doesn't affect the lack of sexual desire or interest.

He's not attracted to his imprint and no pills are going to change that.

Jacob climbs into bed next to Renesmee and holds her, while she cries, wishing he could just give his imprint what she wants…. but he can't.

It's a sad fact to face.

"I have an idea," he says, quietly, before moving the sheet.

He uses his mouth because it's the least he can do. He feels terrible that he can't take care of his imprint the way the others can and it's nobody's fault but his.

Jacob closes his eyes, swallows down the lump in his throat telling him that this is wrong, projecting memories of her as a child, and he brings her to her first orgasm.

He uses his fingers and his mouth, until finally she falls back to sleep, exhausted.

Then he runs to the bathroom and throws up.

He lifts his head and finds Jasper standing there with a pained expression. He doesn't speak, which Jacob is grateful for, as he hands him a rag to wipe his mouth with.

Jacob glances behind Jasper, where Renesmee is lying in bed, with a smile on her face, and vomits again. Jasper just pats his back.

Jacob doesn't think he'll ever be able to look at his imprint the same way again.

* * *

Jacob decides to google alternatives to sex, there has to be something he can do. Leah comes home, and Jacob closes his laptop, and turns on the TV, trying to look nonchalant.

Leah rolled her eyes and him and muttered something insulting under her breath, before stripping off her torn t-shirt and heading toward the bathroom.

"Long day?" Jacob questions, noticing the state of her clothes.

"Sam's a fucking asshole," Leah growls, before slamming the door.

Jacob waits until he hears the shower start, before opening the laptop and continuing when he left off. He clicks on the first site and pours over the information, soaking up as much as he can.

Half an hour later, Leah comes back, drying her hair with a towel.

"What are you an exhibitionist or something?" Jacob jokes and Leah cracks a smile.

"Ever since I turned into a werewolf and found out that I can't-" Leah pauses, then shakes her head, "I'm growing comfortable in my body again,"

"But you're naked all the time anyway?" Jacob comments and Leah tosses her towel over his head.

"On my own terms, stupid," Leah says, going into the kitchen to get started on dinner. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a solution to my problem," Jacob says, and Leah nods.

"Pills didn't work?" she asks, and Jacob shutters, trying not to think about what happened last night.

"Not even a little bit," Jacob says, "But at least Nessie's happy,"

Leah shoots him a confused look over her shoulder and Jacob points to his mouth, a disgusted look on his face. Leah nods her head and turns back to dinner, while Jacob continues tapping away at his computer, catching the can of iced tea that Leah tosses, when she's finished.

"Foods in the oven," she says, heading to the porch, "Yoga?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob says, shutting his laptop and following her to the patio.

Jacob clears his mind and enjoys the comfortable silence between them.

"Leah," Jacob says, quietly, and she glances back at him from her downward dog position, "Thank you,"

Leah smiles, "You're welcome,"

Jacob goes back to his boat pose, then hesitates.

"Hey, do you think you could teach me how to cook?" he asks, and Leah shrugs.

"Sure thing," she says, "Just don't burn down my kitchen,"

"I'll try," he promises, forming a plan.

* * *

Jacob brings Renesmee to Edward's meadow because, according to Bella, it was one of the most romantic places on the planet.

"What do you think?" he says, gesturing widely.

Renesmee stares at the sight before her with wide eyes

There's a dinner table set up in the middle of the meadow, with a white tablecloth on top, plate settings and wine glasses for two people, a candle in the middle of it, and Tiki torches around them, lighting up the area.

"What's all this?" she asks, smiling at him.

"I made dinner," Jacob says, pointing to the Fettucine Alfredo with shrimp, bread sticks, and heart shaped steak.

"You cooked?" Renesmee asks, surprised.

"I took lessons," Jacob proclaims, proudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"This is beautiful," Renesmee says, kissing his cheek, and Jacob feels comfortable, "Thank you,"

Jacob pulls out her chair for her, promising to make this a memorable night for his imprint. He hooks his phone up to the portable speakers he brought and turns on the soft music he downloaded last night.

Renesmee smiles at him from across the table. "You thought of everything,"

"Well," Jacob says, reaching out for the bottle of wine to fill their glasses. "I had to make today special for my favorite girl,"

Renesmee swirls the Alfredo with her fork and takes a bite, moaning as she chews.

"This is delicious," she praises, and Jacob smiles.

"Thank you, I had a really good teacher," Jacob says, thinking of Leah in a Chef hat, smacking his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Do I get dessert?" Renesmee asks, lowering her voice, suggestively and Jacob forces himself to stay calm.

"There's strawberry cheesecake," Jacob says, and Renesmee's smile dims a little.

"Oh, good," she replies, taking another bite of her dinner. "Did you make that too?"

Jacob shakes his head, "Leah made it,"

"Leah?" Renesmee questions, and Jacob nods.

"Apparently I have no talent for baking," Jacob rolls his eyes, "So Leah made dessert and I made everything else."

"Hmm," Renesmee hums, but doesn't say anything say on the subject.

They continue eating their meal while drinking the wine and Jacob talks about how cute Renesmee was as a child.

"You were the sweetest little girl," Jacob laughs, "Remember when you saw Bambi and you refused to eat deer anymore?"

Renesmee laughs too, "Yeah, and you brought me that stuffed deer, and a salad,"

Jacob grins, "Your vegetarian period only lasted a month but it was still one of the longest months in my life,"

At the end of dinner, Renesmee hugs him.

"Thanks for this, Jake," she says, burying her face in his chest.

"Anything for you, Nessie," he replies, swing her around, until they swayed to the music.

They dance for a while and then head home, where Jacob gives her a back massage, and afterwards he pulls her against him and they cuddle.

He prays that it's enough for her, and cringes when Renesmee's fingers trail down his chest.

"Tonight was perfect," Renesmee says, looking at him through hooded lids, "But you know what would make it better?"

Jacob swallows and looks up at the ceiling.

"Nessie, I-" Jacob closes his eyes, "Not tonight,"

Renesmee frowns, and lifts up to look down at him.

"Why not?" she asks and Jacob tries to think of an excuse.

"Tonight was perfect," he tries, "Do you really want to ruin it with…that?"

"I just want to make love to my soulmate. How will that ruin anything?" Renesmee asks, and Jacob hates himself a little more.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood," he says, shifting away from her.

"But…I want…you never-," Renesmee looks frustrated, "Why don't you want me?"

Jacob tenses, and several seconds of silence pass before he answers.

"I don't know," he whispers, "I just don't know,"

Renesmee turns her back to him and Jacob covers his eyes with his arm. They lay like that until morning, then Renesmee leaves the room without another word, and Jacob doesn't go after her.

He really blew that one.

* * *

Jacob mopes on Leah's couch for two weeks, once again avoiding his imprint. Leah doesn't talk to him or ask him to move. She just places food and water on the table beside him at meal times, and ignores him during the few times he of a day when he's forced to get up to go to the bathroom.

She's sitting on the arm of the couch, watching a rerun of Friends, and Jacob presses his face in his hands.

"Do you think that the spirts made a mistake with me and Nessie?" he asks, out of the blue and Leah doesn't answer for a long time.

"Do you think they made a mistake?" she finally asks, and Jacob goes quiet again.

He doesn't speak to her again for three days.

"Yes," he says, on day three when she places the eggs on the table next to him.

"Then I think it's time for you to talk to your imprint," Leah says, patting his head, "Because she's probably at home driving herself crazy, while her imprint sits like a potato on my couch."

Jacob nods, and heads for the door…before turning around and heading for the bathroom.

"I should probably shower first," he says, and Leah nods.

"Good idea," she wrinkles her nose, "I might have to throw this couch out."

"I'll buy you a new one," Jacob calls back, closing the door.

Thinking that giving Renesmee space to think for a few weeks was probably a good idea. He'll ask her what she wants and follow her lead.

* * *

Maybe not talking to Renesmee wasn't the way to go…

"Jacob, I'm sorry," Renesmee says, and Jacob doesn't know what she expects from him.

"Well, Ness-" he swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing, as he tried to keep his voice even. "Renesmee, I don't know what you want me to say,"

He knows that he should be angry or something…but all he feels is relief that he didn't have to be the one to take Renesmee's virginity.

And then soul crushing guilt at being relieved when Renesmee looks like she's falling apart.

"I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to feel wanted and he was there and I-" she breaks off with a sob, and Jacob wants to hold her, and tell her that everything will be okay.

He's not sure that it's appropriate considering what she just told him, but he does it anyway because he loves her.

"It's okay, Nessie," he says, patting her back, "Everything's going to be okay,"

He knows that he should be jealous and ready to rip Nahuel limb from limb…but right now, he feels like a father who just found out his daughter isn't a virgin anymore.

It's a horrible feeling.

"It's going to be alright," Jacob repeats, over and over, hoping that eventually he'll believe it himself.

* * *

Jacob sits on Leah's porch, feeling like his world is ending. Leah eventually finds him, huddled there, soaking wet with his legs drawn up and chin resting on his knees, as the rain falls on him.

"Idiot," she mutters, wrapping her arm around his waist and helping him inside.

The second they cross the threshold, Jacob wraps his arms around Leah and holds her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Leah mumbles something against the top of Jacob's head and Jacob just wants to stay like this always.

He doesn't want to leave the safety of Leah's house; he doesn't want to face what happened…but he knows he has to.

* * *

Jacob and Renesmee decide to take a break, something unheard of for imprinters. Jacob tells Renesmee that she should explore a little.

"This is my fault," he says, trying to take the weight, "I couldn't give you what you wanted and I-I'm sorry,"

"I should've been patient… I shouldn't have tried to force you," Renesmee says, and Jacob shakes his head.

"I can't make you happy, Nessie and we have to admit that." He takes a breath, deciding he owes it too both of them to be honest, "I love you…but I'm sorry I-I can't have sex with. I think of you in more a father/daughter way and every time we…you know, I have flashback of you as a child and it makes me sick and I _can't_."

"But I'm your soulmate," Renesmee says, her voice weak, and he never thought that title would be just as much of shackle around her ankle as it was to his.

"And I love you…but maybe we're trying to force our bond into something it isn't," Jacob places his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe I only imprinted on you because the spirts wanted to stop me from making a terrible mistake." Jacob smiles, "You helped me get over, Bella. You gave me a direction in my life and purpose. But now it's time for me to move aside and let you get on with your life."

Renesmee looks like she wants to protest, but there's really nothing left to say.

"Do you have feeling for Nahuel?" Jacob asks, and Renesmee hangs her head, "Then go be with him. Really, I'll be fine,"

After Renesmee leaves, Jacob drops the act. He can already feel the pain of Renesmee stretching the bond. The further she gets, the more it hurt, and she's running at top speed.

Jacob pushes down the pain and turns to leave. Jasper is standing in the doorway.

"Seriously, Man," Jacob says, "You need a bell,"

Jasper gives him sympathetic look.

"You did the right thing," he says, then turns and walks out of the room, conversation finished.

Jacob rolls his eyes, "Nice talk," he mutters, before climbing out of the window…for old time's sake.

* * *

Jacob hangs out with Leah more than ever. She's good at distracting him from the pain of missing half of his soul until it becomes manageable.

Jacob finds himself watching her more and more. He's not sure what to make of it. This goes on for about six months, then Jacob's decides to do something about it.

Leah casually fastening the buttons on her shirt; her eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she misses the second to last one and glances down to concentrate.

Jacob watches her, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey, Leah," he says, slowly, "Can I try something?"

"Whatever," Leah says, not looking up from her shirt, until Jacob's shadow covers her. "What's up?"

Jacob swallows, and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Wha-?" Leah starts, before she's cut off by Jacob's lips.

Leah freezes and Jacob pulls back.

"Please, Leah?" he says, "Can I just-?"

He kisses her again and this time Leah kisses back hesitantly. Jacob closes his eyes and really kisses her; slowly but surely. Leah parts her lips as he kisses her and he deepens it. Leah's hand fell away from his chin and slid down his neck.

Jacob pulls away and stares at Leah who looks a little confused. He rests his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," he breathes, and Leah blinked.

"What was that for?" she asks pushing him away and Jacob doesn't know how to explain.

"I think I-" he squares his shoulders, "I love you, Leah,"

Leah laughs, "Nice try, Jake," she turns away from him.

"Leah, wait. I…Renesmee left me because I didn't want to have sex with her!" Jacob blurts, making Leah more confused than ever, "And that hurt, but you've stuck by me through everything. You helped me learn to control my temper and comforted me when I felt like the world was ending. You never judge me and I…I want to give this a chance,"

Leah stares at him and Jacob shifts nervously.

"I know that we'll probably never be able to…you might not want to be with me since I can't…you know," Jacob babbles and Leah's lips quirk up into that familiar smirk.

"You mean because we won't be able to have sex?" Leah asks, and Jacob nods. "I'm a big girl, Jake. I can take care of myself,"

Jacob is stunned, "So, you'll go out with me?"

Leah shrugs, "Why not? We already spend all our time together anyway,"

Jacob can't help but kiss her again.

* * *

Jacob officially moves in with Leah and moves off her couch into her bedroom. Leah likes to cuddle and Jacob's glad that he doesn't have to worry about Leah pushing for more.

They do their yoga together, they watch movies together, go on patrol together, shower together, hold hands, and cook together.

Jacob especially loves kissing her. Whenever he kissed Renesmee it was tainted with a memory of her as a child, with Leah theirs no weird paternal feelings. Leah meant it when she said that she could take care of herself. She never presses for him to have sex with her and on nights where she takes care of herself, she throws him out.

Jacob offers to help; he thinks that using his mouth on Leah wouldn't be nearly as traumatic as it was with Renesmee but she rejects his offer.

"I like to make a night of it, besides, I have my toys," Leah says, then smirks, "And they're probably better at getting me off anyway."

Jacob laughs, not at all offended. He loves Leah, he's not with her because of some stupid imprinting bond and he's not with her because she's hot, he's with her because he loves her with his heart and that's all he could ever hope for.

"I love you," he says aloud, because he can, and Leah shoves his shoulder.

"Of course you do, idiot," Leah says, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Love you too,"

* * *

It's not all roses and sunshine though.

They argue a lot and get a few strange looks from the other member of the pack who imprinted, especially Sam.

"How did you break the imprint bond?" He asks and Jacob shrugs.

"I didn't," he answers honestly, "I still feel the little tug that lets me know my imprints out there,"

"Then how-?" Sam starts, and Jacob cuts him off.

"I just love her, man," he says, "And the fact that I imprinted couldn't stop me from doing something about it,"

He doesn't tell the other about his problem having sex, but only because it's none of their business. He's not ashamed, what he and Leah have is great and he wouldn't want to change it for anything.

Quil questions him about it, and Jacob compares their situations.

"I guess it's because I was their when Nessie was born and helped raise her." Jacob says, "You only got to see Claire when she came up with her parents in the summer and even then it was only for a short period."

Quil accepts this and smiles, holding out his hand.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," he says, and Jacob smiles.

"I am," he states, looking over at Leah, who's yelling at Seth for something, "She's perfect,"

Quil looks between the two of them and sighs, "Yeah, she's something alright,"

Leah looks over at the two of them and catches them staring. She raises an eyebrow and Jacob smirks, walking away from Quil and going to talk to the woman he loves.

The woman he really was meant to be for.

* * *

 _"I was worried about sex," he went on. "But you know what, Sulie? It's like being told I can't have any caviar for the next couple years. I don't even like caviar. And when you come right down to it, I don't want sex right now. I supposed you punched that into the computer? 'Cut down sex drive, increase euphoria'? Anyway, it finally penetrated my little brain that I was just making trouble for myself, worrying about whether I could get along without something I really didn't want. It's a reflection of what I think other people think I should want."_  
 _― Frederik Pohl, __Man Plus _

* * *

**Author's note: This didn't exactly turn out like I planned, but I've never read a story about Asexual!Jacob. It didn't turn out exactly as I planned but whatever. Review and let me know your thoughts, okay?**

 **I have other plans in the works.**


End file.
